Falena
by stregamogana
Summary: Anelo quella scintilla di vita; mi attira come la falena è attirata dalla fiamma di una candela.


**- Falena -**

"_Erano gelidi e vuoti, e facevano pensare a due tunnel immersi nel buio."_

_Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale _

Sono attratta da lui.

A volte credo che sia come una malattia. Un male senza cura che mi infetta il cuore e l'anima.

Non posso farne a meno.

Mi sforzo, mi impongo, mi costringo a non pensarci, ma è più forte di me.

Cerco il suo sguardo, mi volto quando qualcuno pronuncia il suo nome, prego per la sua vita quando so che è in missione.

Sono malata. O forse pazza.

Ma non riesco a fare a meno dei suoi occhi neri. Della sua voce vellutata che sfiora il mio cuore come una lieve carezza.

So che è un amore impossibile.

So che per lui non sarò mai nulla di più che una seccatura petulante.

So che, ai suoi occhi, sono solo una donna acerba che ancora non conosce la passione o l'amore più carnale.

So tutto questo.

Ma non riesco a smettere di amarlo.

Spesso mi ritrovo a cercarlo nelle ombre della biblioteca; quando siamo a Grimmauld Place mi nascondo per poterlo vedere entrare poco prima di una riunione dell'Ordine. E' sempre l'ultimo ad arrivare e il primo ad andarsene. Pochi attimi per vederlo, per sperare che mi noti tra quelle orribili tende viola.

A volte vorrei che mi dicesse qualcosa. Anche solo frasi acide o battute ciniche.

A volte vorrei restare nella stessa stanza con lui, senza parlare; solo per stargli vicino. Per sentirmi completa in sua presenza.

Un male incurabile il mio.

Ho sempre ritenuto l'amore un sentimento sopravvalutato. Non ho mai capito come le mie compagne di scuola potessero perdere totalmente la testa per ragazzi che da poco avevano iniziato a radersi. Di come parlavano semplicemente di _eterno amore_. Come se fosse qualcosa che si trova tutti i giorni o un nuovo accessorio di moda letto su una rivista.

Non avevo mai compreso fino ad oggi.

Deve essere la sua luce.

Una luce accecante dietro un velo di tenebre.

L'ho solo intravista, un giorno lontano, una sera di ritorno dall'ennesima missione per l'Ordine.

Troppo piccola secondo gli altri membri per partecipare attivamente alle riunioni, ma non abbastanza per evitare le guardie notturne in aiuto ai maghi e alle streghe più grandi e bravi di me.

Era di ritorno da una missione quella notte.

Solitamente non si fermava per più di qualche minuto. Giusto il tempo per lasciare un messaggio a Silente e sparire di nuovo nella notte che lo avvolgeva come se lui non fosse altro che un'ombra come tante.

Quella sera era stato diverso.

Si era seduto al tavolo, aveva l'aria stanca. Le rughe sembravano più marcate e profonde.

Gli ho dato del caffè. Lui non mi ha ringraziato.

Credo che non mi abbia veramente visto quella notte, per lui ero solo una presenza che preparava caffè mentre leggeva un libro di incantesimi.

Potevo anche essere nuda o coperta di letame di drago: non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

Lui aveva bevuto nel silenzio più assordante che avessi mai udito. I capelli gli ricadevano sul volto nascondendolo ai miei occhi che lo spiavano da dietro il tomo preso dalla libreria di Sirius.

L'avevo osservato a lungo, mentre la candela accanto a me si consumava lentamente.

Ero così concentrata su ogni particolare per gli altri insignificante ma vitale per me, che mi ero completamente scordata del libro e non voltavo neppure le pagine fingendo di leggere.

Un disastro su tutta la linea.

Ricordo ancora il silenzio, il gelo che arrivava dai suoi occhi e quelle linee dure impresse nella sua carne, segni di anni, forse vite intere, di dolore e solitudine.

Avrei voluto alzarmi ed abbracciarlo.

Ma so che non me lo avrebbe lasciato fare. Sono rimasta seduta in disparte, cercando uno spiraglio di umanità in quella maschera di granito che si ostinava a portare.

L'ho fissato fino a quando i miei occhi non hanno cominciato a farmi male; seguivo ogni ruga che riuscivo ad intravedere nella cortina dei suoi capelli. Osservavo le dita, lunghe ed eleganti, che stringevano la tazza, le labbra, screpolate dal freddo pungente, che si appoggiavano sul bordo di porcellana, i bottoni della sua casacca nera così ermeticamente chiusi, come se quel semplice indumento bastasse a non fargli battere il cuore.

Con la mano della mente gli ho accarezzato il petto cercando un battito, un sospiro o solo un sussulto.

Con gli occhi della mente l'ho guardato in volto, ho fissato le stelle oscure dei suoi occhi, mi sono persa in quello sguardo penetrante.

Con le labbra della mente ho sussurrato parole di conforto e l'ho baciato.

Fu in quell'istante che alzò il volto.

Si voltò verso di me facendomi sussultare come una ragazzina; fu allora che la vidi per la prima e unica volta.

Quella luce.

La fiamma che animava quello che sguardo che non era più freddo e distaccato.

Harry si era sbagliato. Tutti si erano sbagliati.

Perché quegli occhi erano dei tunnel neri ma non erano vuoti. In quello sguardo ci vidi una vita di sofferenze, di speranze spezzate, di dolore e di passione repressa, sigillati nella parte più profonda della sua anima e del suo cuore. Ci vidi disperazione per colpe che non erano sue e un'infinita tristezza.

E, soprattutto, non erano gelidi.

La luce che vi vedevo era calda… avvolgente… abbagliante.

Mi ritrovai a contemplarla senza veramente rendermene conto.

Mi ritrovai a scrutare mio malgrado l'anima di Severus Piton.

Non avevo mai visto una luce così viva in uno sguardo.

Sentii le mie mani tremare e strinsi con più forza il tomo cercando un appiglio alla realtà, qualcosa che mi ricordasse la guerra che incombeva al di là di quegl'occhi neri che mi stavano fissando senza vedermi veramente.

Era come ammirare un immenso bagliore in fondo ad un lungo tunnel oscuro.

Iniziai a tremare e non per freddo presente in quella casa, quello sguardo era pura luce, puro calore, pura disperazione.

Sentii il mio cuore battere furioso nel petto, mi chiesi come fosse possibile che lui non lo udisse.

Fu solo un'instante, lui chiuse gli occhi e la luce sparì dietro le palpebre. Fu richiusa in quell'angolo nascosto della sua anima e la crepa che si era formata quella notte fu sigillata con rapidità.

Tornai alla realtà, in quella cucina fredda e semi buia; tutto mi apparve vuoto, lugubre, improvvisamente insulso.

Desiderai ardentemente rivedere quel bagliore. Anche solo per un fugace istante.

Ma lui aveva richiuso quella parte vulnerabile di se stesso, la maschera era stata, nuovamente, indossata.

Feci un enorme sforzo ma riuscii a voltarmi e tornare a focalizzare il mio sguardo sulle pagine del libro.

Non dissi nulla, non ne avrei avuto le forze.

Lo sentii alzarsi ed uscire dalla cucina sempre nel silenzio più assoluto. Il caffè era stato appena toccato.

Solo la mattina successiva scoprii che uno dei membri era stato ucciso durante un attacco improvviso dei Magiamorte.

Mi tornò alla mente il volto del professore, i lineamenti duri sul suo volto pallido, la luce del suo sguardo, la disperazione per non esser riuscito a salvare un'altra vita.

Fu l'unica volta che vidi la luce dell'anima di Severus.

Ma quel bagliore continuo ancora a cercarlo.

Anelo quella scintilla di vita; mi attira come la falena è attirata dalla fiamma di una candela.

Mi avvicino sapendo che potrà ferirmi ma, sono troppo abbagliata, troppo incantata per potermi fermare in tempo.

E proprio come una falena si brucia quando raggiunge la sua meta io brucerò con la luce del cuore di Severus Piton.

**Fine **


End file.
